Aunt Sakura
by bradw316
Summary: Based on a Challenge I made - What if Harry was taken by a family member that actually loved him. Naru/Saku, Harry/Susan.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Gringotts Manager Ragnok was also the Chieftain and overall leader of the Goblin Nation in his section of the world. He believed in his strongest creed, integrity above all else, what was the point of greed and wealth if you couldn't be legit. So when he was asked by his newest bookkeeper a Muggle wizard no more than two years out of Hogwarts to meet about something drastically overlooked in Lily Potter nee Evans's genealogy he was intrigued. The wizard in question was non-descript verily unassuming person, but someone who did his job very well, even willing to take a five year pay cut for the prilivage of working for Gringotts. However this current bit of news made the goblin wonder if he should be getting a five decade long pay increase. "You mean to tell me that Lily Potter nee Evans, was adopted and is in fact a pureblood witch from the Elemental Countries, in Japan?"

"Uh, yes milord. The Lady Potter had been adopted in 1952, and graduated in 1972 from Hogwarts, she and Lord Potter married in 1975," the bookkeeper stated. "Murdered in 1981."

"And Lady Potter's original family?" Ragnok asked.

"Born to Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno in 1951, both penniless do to being refugees during the Third Great Shinobi war, they put Lady Potter up for adoption, eventually returned to the Elemental Countries," the bookkeeper smiled nervously. "Seven Years later, had another daughter Sakura Haruno, now married Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno."

Ragnok sucked in his breath, any goblin worth their galleons knew that name anyone in the current wizarding world knew that name, her's and her husband's name were almost as famous as Harry Potter's. "I need Mr. Potter's full accounts and lists of his possible guardians."

"Anticipated you would milord," the bookkeeper smiled handing him several pieces of parchment.

Unrolling the top parchment revealing Harry Potter's guardian contact list.

 **Harry Potter's Guardians:**

 **James Charlus Potter (father - deceased)**

 **Lily Ann Potter nee Evans (mother - deceased)**

 **Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno (Aunt)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki (Uncle)**

 **Kizashi Haruno (Maternal Grandfather)**

 **Mebuki Haruno (Maternal Grandmother)**

 **Charlus Ignotus Potter (Paternal Grandfather - deceased)**

 **Dorea Ann Potter nee Black (Paternal Grandmother - deceased)**

 **Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)**

 **Amelia Susan Bones (Godmother)**

Staring quietly at the parchment a moment frowning slightly, "Has Mr. Potter come in yet?"

"No but he should be here at any time within the next week, Hogwarts letters went out this morning," the bookkeeper responded.

Ragnok nodded, "Make sure to tell all tellers the moment he arrives to let me know, and tell them I would like to see him immediately."

"I take it this is all in response to the rumors...," the bookkeeper stopped seeing the sharp gaze of his employers focus on him.

"I don't deal in rumors, it's a known fact that Mr. Potter is staying with Lily's apparently adopted sister," the goblin eyes narrowed. "I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting that horse faced bint when she was thirteen and her attitude as far as I know never changed." Looking down at the parchment sneering. Turning to a fireplace and tossing in some floo powder. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement!"

XXX

Amelia Bones rolled her neck trying hard not to grimace at her latest budget margin for the month. It had been shrinking steadily for the last seven years, cut backs, Fudge has said, hogs hit she said. Not to mention in the last seven years she was getting less and less promising Auror recruits mostly because of bad potion O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T. scores, all cumulating in one questionable Potions Master. _Dumbledore's man, bah, I haven't had a decent Auror since Jones and Shacklebolt because of bad potions turn outs._ Amelia groaned sitting back in her sipping her tea wondering what her niece and her friend were doing.

"Um, Madam Bones, Chieftain Ragnok wishes for a conference," Auror Vance stated opening the door.

"Did he say why?" Bones asked crisply.

"It's a about a child, ma'am, that's all I was able to get from him," Vance replied.

"Put it through," Amelia stated turning to face her fireplace looking worried wondering if something happened to her niece. Green flames flickered to life showing the normal taciturn goblin looking disgruntled. "Chief Ragnok what is this I hear about a child."

"Yes, child in question is Harry Potter," Ragnok stated. "The reason I've called is I would like you to take custody of him in your capacity as a member of the DMLE and as his godmother until such time as I can get in touch his true aunt and uncle."

Amelia looking actually shocked at this news, "I'm Mr. Potter's godmother and what do you mean his true aunt and uncle."

"You know as well as I do that Gringotts do not acknowledge adoptions, it was recently shown to me that Petunia Dursely nee Evans is not Harry Potter's biological aunt, she is his adopted aunt and as such we felt it prudent to inform his closest magical guardian which you apparently happen to be." Ragnok watched the red haired woman's face go through array of emotions.

"I see," Amelia had no other words to say, she knew she had been close with Lily during school but to be named Harry's godmother in adsentia truly both shocked and touched her. The fought tears thinking about it, "since you mentioned Harry having blood relatives that means you know who they are."

"Oh yes, and if you were shocked by simply being his godmother you'll love who his real aunt and uncle are," the goblin smiled. "They are Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno and Lord Naruto Uzumaki the current Seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Amelia quietly pulled a bottle of sherri from her desk opened it and drank it straight from the bottle. "I will move to have Harry taken in by the end of the day, I trust your going to take steps to invite Harry's aunt and uncle for a meeting."

"Already done, they'll be arriving hopefully within the next few days," Ragnok stated smirking.

With the conference gone Amelia Bones mind was racing there was only one wizard she knew that can tell her where Harry Potter was. She had her own call to make, "Albus you fool, if even half the tales of that man are true."

XXX

Sakura Uzumaki waddled into the dining area she and her husband shared, coming to a stop at a chair at her dining table and glared at it hatefully. The reason was simple, up until a month ago she could sit in said chair with ease not having to maneuver and spend nearly ten minutes to squat enough to allow gravity to safely place her in the chair. Looking at the reason for her inability to sit in front of her, in her mind she looked like a beached whale. She glanced at the person responsible for her condition who already summoned a shadow clone to help him to help her into the chair. Easing her into the chair with two sets of very gentle arms eased her ire of him. Sipping her herbal tea before sighing, "I got the results back."

"Bad?" Naruto asked going back to his seat.

"Everyone will age normally, while our aging is significantly slower, one year of ours is five years for everyone else," Sakura said sadly. "We'll look like were in our thirties when everyone else is well into their eighties."

"Damn," Naruto said softly staring down at the paperwork he was doing frowning deeply. "Guess the bonding process with Kurama brought up more complications than I realize, the fact that he insisted I mark you, I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura reached across the table taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, "I love you Naruto-kun I didn't take those vows lightly," she paused. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm not as stupid as I use to be the moment we start showing signs of not aging, the whispers will start, then speculations and finally accusations, if I bring up Kurama the chants of possession and I'll be brought back where I was when I was a kid only I'll be dragging you and the kids with me," Naruto muttered darkly.

"You really think our friends and my parents will be that petty," Sakura accused.

"None of our precious people will but the populous in general will, Sakura people are dangerous, a person is fine they'll understand anything you can usually explain. But you gather a group together, tell them the same thing and a few minutes later you got a mob," Naruto stated sadly.

Sakura sighed nodding, "So what do we do?"

"Haven't thought that far along, I can give Konohamaru his dream a few years earlier apply for Sannin traveling rights for the both of us, and we leave before the difference in age starts to show," Naruto stated.

"Might work unless we're called back for any reason, my medical skills or your diplomatic skills, let's face it Naruto you've done great as Hokage," Sakura smiled brightly with praise. "We've got more things done in your reign as Hokage then Hiruzen, Lady Tsunade, your Father, and Kakashi-sensei combined. You'll probably be asked to consult a lot."

"Got out on a diplomatic mission and fake our death?" Naruto asked his wife giving him a dark and dry look.

"Who in the Elemental Nations would believe that, you and Sasuke sealed a damned goddess. And I'm not isolating my children from their grandparents," Sakura stated.

"The only thing I got left is if by some miracle one of us has some relative we don't know about will turn up and need to be looked after," Naruto snorted at the sarcasm.

"I doubt that's possible, you were your parents first child and as far as I know I'm an only child," Sakura sighed just as one of the strangest things just occurred, an overseas owl landed in the middle of their table. Extending its talon to Sakura, she spotted a rolled up piece of paper. Sakura took it looking at the paper before unrolling it and began to read.

From his spot Naruto watched as myriad of emotions played across his wife's face, confusion, to shock, hurt, sadness, and last anger. "What?"

"I-I have an older sister, who was adopted roughly seven years before I was born," Sakura stated. "She was born in the England equivalent of the Elemental Nations."

Naruto did a quick math run down and mixed it with what he knew of history, "Hmm, didn't your parents mention once they left the Elemental Nations as refugees during the final stages of the Third Shinobi Wars."

Sakura nodded, "Yes, they were pretty much penniless for almost a…solid…year," she closed her eyes closed watering slightly. "They couldn't afford to support themselves and her could they."

"No I don't think they did, probably killed them inside," Naruto stated softly. "What was in the letter outside of informing you have a sister?"

"I also have a Nephew," Sakura's eyes teared up. "He was orphaned the year after he was born, only now the proper authorities found out that the woman he was being raised by wasn't his biological aunt. I've been requested to meet with him and see if either we'll take him in or have his Godmother take him."

Naruto gently stood up walking over and slipped an arm around his wife, glancing down at the note. "What do you think?"

"I want to at least meet him," Sakura stated wiping her eyes.

"Sounds good, maybe Kami herself sent this to help us," Naruto whispered.

Author's Note: This was originally a challenge but it was simply too good a premise not to try out for myself. Sakura as Harry Potter's aunt which considering how different Lily Potter and Petunia Dursely are in description just screams the woman was adopted and those blood wards Dumbledore created was bullshit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Meeting Harry

Amelia Susan Bones, current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was currently sitting in the Leaky Cauldron mentally seething. Her conference with Albus Dumbledore had been less than fruitful because regardless of evidence to the contrary, Harry had been placed behind blood wards at the Dursely residence. Considering they were working meant Harry's own magic was powering the wards all on his own, leaving him weaker than he should be.

When she went to Privet Drive she met with Arabella Figg who stated after a solid week of owl's trying to deliver Harry his Hogwarts letter Vernon Dursely packed up the entire family and ran. When Amelia brought this up later to Dumbledore, he stated he had someone sent to fetch Harry and bring him to Diagon Alley to get young Harry his school supplies.

So here Amelia was waiting to meet her godson for the first time officially and bring him to Gringotts to meet his actual blood relatives. Her real anger was on Dumbledore, mostly at the older man's aloof reactions to her hard evidence almost like he didn't care or knew about it and chose to ignore it. _The old wanker better watch it from this point on, one toe out of line and I'll have his wrinkled arse in Azkaban!_ she clenched her teeth in frustration watching the muggle entrance for a young boy that had Lily's eyes with James's hair.

Barely an hour later she spotted Hagrid entering the pub with the boy, she been wanting to see for the past few days. She met Sakura Uzumaki the night before and could painly see Lily's facial features easily in the younger woman. Standing up walking across the pub to stand in front of the half-giant, "Hagrid."

"Ah, Ma'dam Bones pleasant suprise," Hagrid smiled lightly. Harry looked up at him, "Harry, this is Madam Amelia Bones she's the Head of the DMLE."

"What's that?" Harry asked looking confused.

Amelia chuckled slightly, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mr. Potter. In muggle terms I'm a cop."

Harrys eyes widen, "Really, that's pretty cool."

"Why, thank you," Amelia turned her gaze back on the half-giant. "Don't suppose Professor Dumbledore included you in on what happened since tuesday Hagrid?"

Rubeus Hagrid while slow on the uptake on many things he could trace a small amount of accusation in the red-head tone. "Not sure, wat ya mean Madam Bones?" the half-giant asked in confusion.

"Allow me to some it up for you, I've been trying to get a hold of Harry for the last two days," Amelia stated.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Harry asked looking concerned and confused.

"No, Harry," the red haired woman smiled faintly. "However something dreadful has happened in your placement with your 'Aunt' Petunia, in the fact that she isn't your aunt biologically."

"What's that mean?" the small boy asked.

"Your mother was adopted by the Evans family shortly after she was born," Amelia explained. "Petunia Dursely nee Evans is your Step-Aunt."

Harry looked down at that point, "I see."

"Harry, Gringotts have located your mother's biological family, all very much alive," the head of the DMLE stated. "Your mother's younger sister has even agreed to meet with you and take you in if you like, and if she doesn't then I'll gladly take you in."

"W-Why would you?" Harry asked softly tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"No I didn't know this until a few days ago so please keep an open mind, I was named your godmother by your mother apparently," Amelia explained.

"Have you met my real Aunt?" Harry asked softly quickly changing the subject fighting his tears.

"Aye, I did," Amelia smiled faintly. "Friendly, very pregnant at the moment so she's not very mobile, cheerful."

The boy who lived brows knitted together in thought he just found out that the people he had been living with for the past tn years weren't really his family or at least not blood related. He knew enough from primary school to know just enough about genetics to draw some rather childish conclusions some more outlandish than the next. "I think I like to meet my aunt then."

Hagrid watching the whole play out was confused, _Lily was adopted, guess that makes more sense now than before she looked nothing like Petunia, lot nicer too_. The trio left the pub into the back alley. "Right then, um, how's Susan?"

"Staying with Hannah for another week," Amelia chortled. "Girls have been fretting the last four weeks about which house they'll be sorted into."

"House, sort?" Harry piped up.

"At Hogwarts, there are four different house dorms you'll be sorted into, Gryffindor the home of the Brave and Bold, Ravenclaw, the home of the Wise and Witty, Hufflepuff, my old Alma Mater, the home of the Loyal and hard workers, and finally Slytherin, Home of the Ambitious and cunning, let me tell Harry do not by into whatever rot people will tell you of Slytherin House, not every witch and wizard going into that house comes out dark. I know a fair share of good people that are from Slytherin," the head of the DMLE explained noting Hagrid looked to blush. "Mind you the worst of the worst came from that house."

Harry nodded looking a bit confused. "Not sure what house I could get sorted into."

Amelia chuckled tapping the bricks in front of her, "None of us do until we're sorted. Your real Aunt didn't have that, she's a kunoichi."

"A female ninja, really?" Harry had heard plenty on that from some boys playing video game called Ninja Gaiden in the store he went to before Dudely and his friends decided they wanted to play Harry Hunting.

"In the far east between Japan and Korea hidden behind some very elaborate seal work is the Elemental Nation, they are our equivlant here in the Isles only instead of calling it magic they call it Chakra, your Aunt and your grandparents hail from the second largest village in the Elemental Nations," Amelia explained some more as the trio walked along Diagon Alley. Harry was so enthralled by his godmother's explanation he didn't take time to really look around.

"W-Wait my grandpartents are still alive?" Harry asked.

"Yes, according to your Aunt, your grandparents came to England during a very tribulent time in the Elemental Nations history, called the Third Shinobi War. Came here as refugees,virtually penniless endured a year of hardship. It was during this time your mother was born, Lily Haruno."

"They couldn't afford to raise her," Harry stated.

"No they couldn't, your grandmother was heartbroken over this fact but they couldn't support themselves much less an infant daughter, as I take it from your Aunt's face they made the only choice they felt was right, they gave her up to be adopted," the red-haired department head wiped some tears away.

Harry asborbing the information his admiration for his grandparents skyrocketed, while didn't completely understand everything. He did understand how hard it must of been to give up his mother so she could live a good life. "Did they try to find my mom when they got back on their feet?"

"Yes, they kept it a secret for the most part but they tried, but adoption agencies keep information confidental," Amelia stated stopping a few feet from the bank. "Anyway a bookkeeper for Gringotts found information on file about your mother that led us to the present. I'm sure your grandparents will meet you during the Christmas holidays, as for your Aunt and Uncle they are here ready to meet you now, now your Uncle let's just say he and your father would get along really well."

Hagrid caught the tone, "Ah, another Marauder, figures someone like Lily marry one like James."

Amelia sighed shaking her head. "He's not as subtle as James or Sirius for that matter according to Sakura he painted the entire Hokage Monument in broad daylight and no one caught him until he was all done."

Hagrid looked stunned, "Bloody hell, not sure that not brilliant or bloomin' off the deep end."

"Aunt Sakura," Harry rolled his aunt's name off his tongue.

"Right well, let's go I'm sure your Aunt has been patient enough," Amelia paused. "Now Harry we're you shocked at the attention you got back there in the Cauldron?"

"Um, yeah Hagrid said I was famous, didn't tell me why yet."

"Sorry about that," Hagrid said looking a bit sheepish.

"Well your Aunt and Uncle can make your fame look rather tame in comparison, see there was a fourth shinobi war around the time your parents married. Your Aunt Sakura and your Uncle Naruto pretty much ended that war," Amelia said.

"Wow," Harry muttered as the trio entered the bank.

XXX

Sakura sat quietly waiting for Amelia to bring her nephew to the meeting after explaining the some of the headaches the older woman had trying to find Harry. The biggest one was apparently the Hogwarts Headmaster, _Sounds eerily like the third in some regards_ , Naruto was off to her left conversing with one the bookkeeper while the bank manager sat at the far end of the conference table going over statements.

Mebuki Haruno had given a very heartbreaking reveal abut leaving Sakura's older sister in the orphanage, the event itself nearly killed her in grief. The moment the older woman calmed down Sakura hugged her mother apologizing for dragging up the old wound, only to be rebuked stating she had every right to be angry. In the end both women tearfully hugged each other and quickly set about plans to welcome Harry into the Haruno and Uzumaki clans.

Chuckling quietly to herself the rosette haired woman mind shifted focusing on her husband, if someone had told in the academy who she'd be happily married to in ten years she would have proudly said Sasuke Uchiha. And at first after the war it appeared to be right on course to becoming fact, only two things stopped it.

The first was Sasuke himself, the man he became was to cold and aloof, granted he wanted to redeem himself. However that redemption came at a price, leaving the village for prolong periods of time, leaving Sakura alone and miserable. The second was Sasuke didn't care about anything outside of reviving his thrice damned clan, as such he selected her at the time to become a baby factory. Sakura paused looking down at her stomach, _No this is different you guys weren't forced I want you more than anything in the world._ She thought softly gently rubbing her belly. They broke up outside of three miserable years, Naruto didn't even last that long with Hinata they barely scraped by after four months, Naruto stated Hinata just wasn't ascertive enough with him.

The year before Naruto became Hokage she took her shot with him and never looked back, she never imagined how happy and content she was with the blonde goof. _My sunshine, my everything,_ her eyes watered thinking back, married when they turned twenty just a month and a half before he became Hokage, spending the majority of the time working but when they got home always falling into each others arms for cuddling, kissing, or just plain making love no matter how tired they were.

But it came at a price, Kurama had partially infused himself into Naruto for one reason, to provide protection against Kaguya who was now sealed in with the fox. The protection was mostly against influence from the rabbit goddess but the side effect was an increased life span, the moment she and Naruto made love as husband and wife the fox infused a bit of his chakra into her through Naruto fluids. She didn't realize it until her first major check-up with Shizune, when the tissue sample area was healed quicker than normal red flags started flying in her mind. She quickly ran tests, had blood drawn on that day, and ten years later she compared her recent samples to the old ones and found that they hadn't degraded one iota. _We age a year for every five of Ino's I'll look like I do now when she's in her eighties, Naruto is right many of the next generation wouldn't understand, so in away finding out about Harry was Kami giving us a miracle._

Her thoughts were interupted when she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder looking up she saw Naruto staring down at her, "What?"

"I was going to ask that," Naruto said softly reaching down and wiping away some tears she didn't realize she shed.

"Just realize we might not see our friends again, that's all," Sakura whispered as Naruto handed her a tissue.

"We can, just need to find a way to create an illusion that'll make us look older next time we go back there, one that the Byakugan can't see through," the whisker marked blonde stated.

"Guess so, I can use that genjutsu Maser Tsunade used only I'll need to reverse it," Sakura sighed.

"Well in the mean time, I think I may have found something you can do after the kids are born," Naruto smiled. "Well more or less anyway, that bookkeeper guy says St. Mungos hasn't had a decent Supervisory healer in years. Maybe after we've settled in and found a place to live might be awesome if you applied."

Sakura thought about it, "Wouldn't be to hard to do, I practically ran the Leaf Hospital for the last five years. But what about the twins and Harry, Naruto?"

"Hmm," Naruto quietly turned the gears in his head. His job no doubt thanks to the bank manager would be to sit in proxy for Harry in the Wizengamot until, so he'd be busy doing what he did as Hokage, dealing with backstabbing politics. "We'll work it out Sakura-chan we always do," he smiled softly kissing her softly.

The rosette haired woman sighed when the door opened, Amelia held the door open when a small boy roughly looking about nine to her entered. _Short stature, looks lightly malnurished, clothing is clearly second hand, rapid eye movement, nervous twitch,_ silently fuming at her clinical overview, she gently grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it glancing up. _Abused and neglected, Naruto_ , she indicated using her eyes.

Naruto nodded grimly before watching the boy approach cautiously. "Yo," Naruto stated raising his hand mimicking his old sensei, giving a smile.

Sakura huffed swatting him in the arm, "The first thing to pop into your head, is to act like Kakashi-sensei, you baka."

"Meh, always worked for him," Naruto shrugged.

XXX

Harry's first impressions of his Aunt and Uncle were leagues ahead of Petunia and Vernon. However he wasn't sure if this was just a public face or this was real, Petunia and Vernon came off similiarly in public but not to this decree. Seeing his Aunt struggle to get up he quickly walked over.

Sakura smiled gratefully, "thank you," she leaned a bit forward but obiviously couldn't lean all the way forward. The two stared at each other absorbing their faces, Harry found his nose, cheeks, and forehead looked remarkably like his aunt, things he never saw in Petunia. Familial connection was there. "My, my such a handsome boy you are," Sakura giggled gently ruffling his hair, he stiffened involuntary at the contact. The woman frowned slightly before moving her hands in a series of movements ending in a double grasp when they seperated they glowed green. Uncertain what this meant he edged away, "Easy Harry this is called a diagnostic jutsu, where I came from I'm a doctor."

Harry's eyes widen, "R-Really."

"Oh yeah, your Aunt is the best doctor you ever meet, believe it!" Naruto then winced. "Damn, I thought I got over that."

"You tend to revert back to a child when you're excited," Sakura stated mirth in her eyes. "Which is about ninety-five percent of the time."

Naruto crossed his arms pouting, "Sakura-chan," he whined a bit before chuckling. "Anyway what can you see?"

Sakura sighed gently hovering her hands over Harry letting only the green glow touch longer the scan the more Harry's aunt's face lost her smile. After a few minutes she dropped one of her hands pinching the bridge of her nose then glancing over at Amelia Bones. "Might want to take this down down in your official capacity as the Head of the DMLE, Amelia."

"Why's that?" Amelia asked looking concerned fishing into her robes for her dicta quill and some parchment.

"H-He's got over fifty different improperly healed broken bones, like his chakra healed him, none have been set. Recently faded bruises, my nephew was abused by that horsed faced woman and her walrus husband," Sakura growled softly her other hand subtly moving up toward the scar on his forehead the moment she hovered ove rit she jerked her hand away in shock. "Naruto, code black."

Naruto blinked before walking over as his wife pointed at the scar, he moved through his own hand movements before hovering over the scar with his jutsu. "Oh yeah, not Heaven's Curse seal level but pretty nasty. How he'd get this scar?"

"He got it the night Lily and James died, ws there me self," Hagrid explained. "Was it mean this code black?"

"Dark soul container, a former missing-nin from our own village created his own version calling it the Heaven's Curse seal, you people would probably call it something else. It's basically a container for a persons soul, used through infusing Dark Chakra or committing an evil crime, like murder or rape," Naruto explained.

"Horcrux," Ragnok scowled. "That's what we call it here, foul dark magic."

Naruto smirked, "Your lucky then I'm probably one of the few who can remove it without killing the person or destroying the object, not only that I can use the remnant to track others."

"How do you know there are others?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, there are always other's, Orochimaru always had seven at any given time, said it was a lucky number," Naruto said stated.

"Sounds like you know this guy," Harry spoke up.

"During the last part of the war he provided us aide and was pardon because of it, currently running research and developement under heavy guard, real snake bastard," Naruto sighed bitterly.

"Snakes?" Amelia asked.

"He was part of the legendary Sannin, Snake Summoner, former student of the Third Hokage," Naruto smiled faintly. "Granny Tsunade taught Sakura-chan everything she knew and Pervy Sage Jiraiya taught me, Orochimaru taught our teammate Sasuke."

"So your like the next generation of Sannin or something?" Harry pointed out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before chuckling ruffling Harry's hair. "Never thought about it before but that makes all kind's of sense."

Sakura nodded smiling slightly, "it does actually."

"Oh he's definitely got the Haruno brains," Naruto snickered before examining the scar closely. "We'll need to take care of this before you start school, right now it's dormant because you haven't been using your chakra but if it's anything like the Heaven's curse seal it will leech off your chakra and trying to take you over."

"We'll need to take him to St. Mungos when you do to monitor him after the horcrux is removed," Amelia explained.

"Well at the moment," Sakura turned to the goblin, "are there any housing options, I'm mean Naruto and I plan to stay for the forseeable future and we have enough saved up between the books Naruto writes," she said the last bit in a strained voice, "and through my medical practice we should be able to buy something here."

Ragnok snorted, "You need not waist your galleons, the late Lord Potter's family home was finished being rebuilt a year or so ago, not to mention he has properties in California, New Zealand, the one in Godric's Hollow though the Ministry of Magic claimed that as a historical landmark. Finally there's the house on Spinner's end bequeathed to your Sister Lady Uzumaki by her adopted parents, aparently they didn't trust Petunia Dursely with the upkeep."

"After finding out what kind of person she is, I'm not really surprised," Sakura stated coolly. She picked up the housing layouts for each mention home, and admitted the Potter family home was the most ideal of the three, however the one in California would be a good summer home since it was closer to Japan's Elemental Nations, and her parents could visit when time allowed. "Potter family home it is."

Ragnok nodded pulling out several keys, ring, and a ledger. "The keys are for the various room's in the house, the ring is a portkey that allow you access to the interior long enough for you to establish a floo network. Seeing as Lord Uzumaki is a Seal Master it take he'll be in charge of the Wards and security of the grounds?"

"Yep, but i'm going to need a list of the wards that are currently working on the land so I don't screw anything up," Naruto explained. The goblin nodded wrote down some instructions and handed them to the Bookkeeper who quickly left.

"The list will be ready before you leave," Ragnok turned to Harry holding out a bag. "This your personal coin purse, seeing as we took up a significant amount time I had the forethought to fill it with the correct amount of money you will need for you school supplies, plus extra encase something strikes your fancy, if you are anything like your mother something probably will," the goblin snickered slightly.

Harry nodded a faint smile on his face turning to his aunt who with the help of Naruto was able to stand. "Where to first?" Sakua asked.

XXX

Author's Note: This is a good place to stop for this chapter, some minor back story filler to get an idea on how Sakura and Naruto got together. Let's get one thing straight there will be no Hinata or Sasuke in this fic at all, just mention in passing or at all. Kurama isn't completely fused into Naruto just most of his chakra, he'll probably make an appearance later along with Kaguya. Next on the list the pairings for Harry, in this fic its a multi-house harem probably my second attempt at making this kind of fic, Multi-house in this case means one girl from each Hogwarts house, so keep the suspense away they are,For Gryffindor Hermione cause like Naruto I felt Harry got shafted on the obivious choice, for Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood so he'll meet her in year 2, for Hufflepuff it's Susan, and of course for Slytherin it'll be Daphne. Now the explanation as to why simpy really using the ye olde, must marry for every title he has, in this case he is Harry Potter of house Potter-Black-Perevell-Haruno, so each house needs a wife. Anyway hope y'all enjoy this one.

On a side note expect another chapter for Super Saiyan Naruto in a couple of weeks. At any rate any enterprising writers wish to accept my challenges on my profile page are free to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Horcrux Removal, Sevants, and Daphne

St. Mungos was the main wizardring hospital of the United Kingdom, their were smaller clinics dotting the landscape, in Scotland, Ireland, and Wales, but it was the go to place for many wizardaring families. After spending a week in the Potter Family home on the outskirts of London, Naruto, Sakura, and Harry arrived at the reception area to see Amelia waiting for them.

"So who's currently in charge here?" Sakura asked.

"That would be, Healer Abbot, the mother of my neice's best friend, though she's not the official head of St. Mungos," Amelia stated.

"Too right, there hasn't been a department head in the last ten years, not since the Longbottom's were put up in the Mental Ward," Healer Deliah Abbot approached dressed in her healer robes with warm smile. "Pleased to see you Amelia, who do we have today?"

"Lord Naruto here is going to extract a bit of foul magic out of young Harry's trademark scar," Amelia explained.

The healer's eyes widen looking at both Harry and Naruto, "Harry Potter," the woman stated sucking in her breath. "My goodness when you asked to reserve a room."

"Actually two rooms, I'll probably need one shortly after Harry leaves for school," Sakura stated. "Also like to apply for the head of the Department."

Deliah raised an eyebrow, "Who might you be?"

"Sakura Uzumaki," the rosette haired woman stated waddling forward giving the other woman a friendly handshake. "My qualifications if you want was leading the Konoha Hospital for ten years after the Fourth Shinobi War which I fought in as a Combat Medic."

Deliah Abbot's eyes widen, "Your Sakura Haruno the one trained by the Legendary Medic Tsunade Senju, if you want to be the Head Healer here your actually overally qualified for the position, but why?"

"I need a way to pay the bills," Sakura smiled. "Plus helping my nephew here," she gestured to Harry.

Healer Abbot looked at Harry, then at Amelia, "So everything bout Lily true, she's actually a pureblood witch who was adopted into a muggle family?"

"Long and complicated, anyway that room?" Amelia urged.

Deliah jumped, "r-right, um, follow me."

XXX

The room in question wasn't very big just a standard bed, bathroom, and dresser. Harry had been told by his uncle to take off is shirt, the moment he did Naruto brought out a bottle of black ink and a finely tipped brush. Harry was then told to lie down, "Okay, kiddo the sealing array I'll be using does two things it knocks you out after it finishes and it'll cause a butt load of pain."

Harry nods, "I'm used to pain," the boy said solemnly.

Naruto winced slightly unscrewing the top of the ink bottle, "Yeah I know the feeling," he muttered.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Try to imagine what Vernon, Dudely, and Petunia did to you and multiple it by a thousand and you get what I went through for the first thirteen years of my life," Naruto smiled weakly patting the boys head. "If there is one person in the world that knows how you feel your looking at him."

XXX

Amelia listened in on the conversation glancing at the pink haired young woman who's eyes were filled with tears. "Surely his life wasn't that bad?"

Sakura wiped her tears away only for new ones to form, "that was the sugar coated version," she muttered sadly. "It took me nearly eight months before he would tell me the real version. When he did I never felt so ashamed of myself and my village after he told me. I-I can never forgive myself in my own part of making my husband life miserable," Sakura stated.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"Well unlike many who attacked Naruto believing he was the Kyuubi incarnate I assaulted him in different ways, mostly putting him down for not being good at being a shinobi constantly trying to ask me out, thinking he was standing between me and Sasuke," The rosette haired woman struggled to keep herself from outright sobbing to prevent Naruto from getting distracted. "Took having Sasuke leave the Hidden Leaf in search for power, Naruto himself leaving with Lord Jiraiya on a three year training mission, going beserk in Kyuubi mode, and his fight with the Akatsuki leader for me to realize how much he meant to me, at the time I caught a glimpse of it. It took a war, and three long year after the war before I saw the whole thing."

"What?" the DMLE head asked.

"My soulmate, my husband, my lover, father to my children, my best friend," Sakura smiled softly. "My sunshine."

The DMLE head nods turning back to watch the intricate seals being placed around Harry's head, neck, and chest area. "Is that why you had such a strong reaction when you found out what Harry went through."

"Yes, you of all people should know the psychological aspect of abusers and those they abuse, forgiveness, and repentence," Sakura watched montonelessly looking over at Deliah. "Any major cases I need to look at?"

"Only one really could definitely use an opinion on the Longbottoms," the healers handed Sakura a large file. "That and testing recently infant on their magic, lately more and more squibs are being born."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Squibs?"

"Non-Magical ability born into the world from magical parents, most pureblood families consider it a personal shame," Amelia stated softly. "My youngest brother is one."

Sakura snorted, "I know for a fact that every person has chakra in some form, be it dormant, a simple trickle, or in some cases a flood," she flipped through the Longbottom profile.

Deliah looked at Sakura, "what does that mean for the squibs?"

"Can't say for sure but I can definitely give an example, a dear friend of Naruto and mine was born with damaged chakra coils, wasn't able to do anything more with chakra than enhanced his muscles and reflexes. He went to become arguably one of our greatest shinobi simply because he poured his entire soul into the one aspect of being a shinobi he could the phsyical. Rock Lee is a sevant in Taijutsu, through his hard work, training, and beliefs. A year later through my master I met another sevant, she couldn't perform anything in terms of physical or mystical aspects of the shinobi, but her abilities in illusions were so great it became a bloodline limit," Sakura looked at Deliah Abbot and smirked. "What you would call a squib, I call a sevant just need to find that one nitch, be it potions, charms, transfiguration, herbology, Muggle Studies, Runes, Arthimancy, whatever. A person just needs to find the right door, walk through and they'll find opportunity."

After a few minutes later Naruto put the bottle of ink away, sat back looking at the seals matrix making sure none done improperly. "Well everything looks ready," flashing through hands seals before slapping both hands on the scar, the seals began glowing. A few seconds later Harry was groaning weakly in pain from a burning sensation just underneath the skin of his scar. That burning sensation grew quickly before it became completely unbearable, closing his eyes trying to shield himself in some way from the pain. Then as quickly as the pain came it vanished not even leaving a dull throb. Gasping for much needed air he opened his eyes looking at his uncle who was smiling down at him holding a scroll with sealing array. "Congratulations, Harry your now free and clear."

Harry smiled weakly, "I'll cheer when I can catch my breath," he states hoarsely. He saw his Aunt enter his line of vision followed, quickly by his godmother, both looking concern just seeing that filled him with such amazing warmth. "Auntie Sakura, Auntie Amelia," he whispered.

"Rest Harry, you've more than earned it, Healer Abbot will bring you a little something to eat in awhile," Amelia stated a fond smile on her face.

Sakura gently ran her fingers through his hair, "I'll be here if you need anything," she whispered reaching down as best she could to give him a peck on his forehead. Harry nodded smiling before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Naruto walked over to a nearby desk and unrolled the scroll and pulled out a strange looking version of a global map, that not only showed the seven major continents but showed the hidden eight magical continents. He started transferring the sealing array to this strange map. "What weird map?" Deliah whispered.

"It's called the Sage's Map, created by the Sage of the Six Paths as a present for his mother before she went batshit insane," Naruto explained. "It can highlight anything living thing with Chakra."

"So the scroll?" Amelia asked.

"As I said the scroll I used to store that soul piece can double as away to find any remaining soul pieces for that person," Naruto stated tracing the same array onto a small empty square at the bottom of the map. The moment the last array was placed the map changed to a map of the United Kingdom, and five different beams of light spread out from the St. Mungos location on the map. "Five more, one in Scotland, two here in London, one in Little Hagelton, one not far in central Wales."

"Six in total," Amelia whistling softly. "I doubt Voldemort knew the one in Harry's scar, so that meant he was planning to make two more."

"Lucky number seven," Sakura snorted. "Just like another snake we know of, honestly."

"What is it with snake motif people and being evil rat bastards," Naruto asked rolling his neck. "Somehow I doubt this Voldemort guy will redeem himself, like Orochimaru did."

"Voldemort only cares about his agenda's which is ruling the Magical world and destroying everything that isn't pureblood," Amelia sighed softly before smirking. "By killing Lily he kind of commited Political Suicide, when this starts drifting toward the Wizengamot."

"Only at first until his supporters start making acusations of blood treason," Deliah pointed out.

"True but it helps, leave the decidely dark families scrambling for a couple of months at least," Amelia sighed looking at her pocket watch. "I best be getting on, need to pick up Susan."

The other two women nodded, did a diagnostic on Harry to check his vitals finding them stable sat down in a conjured comfortable chair and began to read the various medical files. Naruto pulled out another scroll and unsealed a cup of ramen.

XXX

Daphne Greengrass was the eldest of two girls of Matthias Greengrass as such she held the title of house Heir Presumptive. Her father had been a neutralist in the last war not getting involved but declared quietly if Voldemort had won he would take his family and leave for the Americas, he never stated his reasoning. Daphne knew otherwise her father feared what the muggle governement would do if things spiraled out of their control, a war against muggle weaponry would be foolhardy at best and suicide at worst. Matthias had a few muggle relatives would worked in the American military, and knew enough to know that the Statue of Secracy wasn't worth the paper it had been printed on, while magic could block the eyes on the ground it couldn't block the eyes in the skies or snipers at a distance. The killing curse while effective has nothing on a long range elite sniper hiding in plain sight with a bead on your head.

As such Daphne had been raised to be pragmatic, believe what you see and do, don't believe in a cause unless it's your own or one that mirror's your own. At this point however she wasn't really believing in much as her sister was laid up in the isolation ward with Dragon Pox. Her skin currently green, with painfully itchy red marks everywhere, not to mention one sneeze could set their house on fire. As such she isolated mostly until the sneezing phase stopped. Charlotte Ann Greengrass nee Vance was beside her daughter with worry, leaving Daphne to wander the halls of St. Mungos not straying to far mostly to get something to eat. She turned a corner and frowned seeing Lucius Malfoy and his spawn Draco walking toward her direction, not wantign to endure Draco leering at her she ducked into the closest room before he turned the corner.

Daphne closed the door waiting for the pair of blonde ponces to move along, hearing a throat clear behind her she jumped in shock spinning around, "I-I'm terribly sorry."

Sitting quietly in a chair was a very pretty looking woman with strange milky pink hair much like Andromeda Tonk's daughter, one time her father actually introduced them stating, 'Never believe what certain people say about the bad eggs in their family those usually turn out to be the good eggs.'

Theother person in the room was a blonde man who was giving a rather fox like smile holding what appeared to be some kind of cup that was steaming. Laying on the bed was a boy she guess was her age, kind of cute in her mind looking at her with beautiful entrancing emerald green eyes. "It's alright but have to ask, why you come in?" the blonde haired man ask.

"Two people I rather not speak to were walking down the hallway just now, I didn't know this room was occupied, again I am sorry for that," Daphne explained.

The pink haired woman waved it off, "It's no problem, so what's your name?"

"Oh, it's um Daphne Greengrass, my father is Matthias Greengrass he's a member of the Wizengamot," the blonde haired girl replied.

"Sakura Uzumaki," the pinked haired woman smiled, "This is my husband Naruto, and my nephew Harry Potter."

Daphne's eyes widen before her were three heroes, "A-A-Are you really? Wow," she stated almost completely starstruck. "What are you doing, here?"

"Harry had something dark leeching off his chakra so we came here and had removed, should be better than new when he starts school next week," Naruto explained.

Daphne couldn't believe it, she slowly walked toward Harry's bed trying to cover up her awe but was failing badly. "I must know, how come you didn't respond to any of mine or Astoria's letters?'

"Letters, Astoria?" Harry asked blinking in confusion.

"Oh, my little sister Astoria," Daphne blushed slightly, "yes, letters I known loads of my friends sent you several get well wishes and friendship offers growing up, no replies."

Harry sighed heavily, "I never got any letter's and if I did I doubt Vernon would have let me have, he probably tore them up and burned them."

"Who is this Vernon?" Daphne asked sounding slightly peeved having her hard work possibly destroyed.

"At first I thought he was my uncle, turns out he was my step uncle, not very nice person at all," Harry grimaced slightly rubbing his head where the horcrux had been. "Um, Daphne if you want when I'm feeling better and if you can send a list of people that sent me letter, I'll reply to everyone I can apologizing and thanking them for their letter's."

Daphne smiled brightly, "You will really."

Harry shrugged, "If everything is true I don't want to come off as stuck up, won't get any friends at Hogwarts that way."

Daphne nodded feeling more comfortable scooting closer to the bed to get a better look at Harry. She had to admit up closer he was far more handsome than she first thought. "So um, what house do you think you'll be in when you get Hogwarts, personally aiming for Slytherin or Ravenclaw myself, I got my dad's ambition and cunning, with my mom's brains and sense of humor."

Harry chuckled, "Not sure right now, Uncle been urging me to do Ravenclaw or Gryfinndor, Ravenclaw mostly because I got the brains of a Haruno, Gryfinndor mostly because of my parents."

"If this house thing is to go by anything it's mostly on family traditionst han anything else," Sakura spoke up. "Took me most of the afternoon after my husband and I got here but I was able to read my sister's journal of her time in Hogwarts, everything in Magical London is done around tradition."

Daphne shrugs, "Just hope I can make friends there that's all, so far I only have my childhood friend Tracy."

"You made another one today," Hary smiled slightly.

The blonde haired girl's eyes widen, "R-Really," getting a nod she smiled even brighter than she did before reaching across the bed wrapping her arms around Harry, "Oh thank you Harry, well then if you get to the train before I do, please save a seat for me and Tracy?"

"Only if you save one for me," Harry smiled backed getting a nod. A few minutes more Daphne left saying goodbye.

Naruto snickered, "Well looks my nephew is better with the ladies than I am, don't know if I should be jealous or not."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

XXX

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, this past week hasn't been a good one, getting a charlie horse in probably the worse possible spot you can get isn't fun. Took almost four days to get over it. At any rate those who are looking for writing challenges please check my profile. I did make a unique challenge to one of the other author's I have saved in my favorites list Megamatt90 has a tendency to put Harry into a massive harem with DC comic book characters. Anyway here was the challenge if I can remember it:

Harry Potter/Batman - Harry is the younger brother of Helena Wayne/The Huntress, he is teleported into the meta universe via a fluke dimensional portal created by the Monitor, said portal fuses Harold Thomas Wayne with Harry James Potter. Years later Helena finds out about her brother.

Plot is left up to the Author - with these minor stipulations, Harry meets with Helena before year 4 or after year 5 and get's help from Batman Inc. (Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl, Black Bat, Batwoman, Catwoman, Huntress, and Oracle) to stop Voldemort. Voldemort himself knows of the stronger magical DC heroes like Dr. Fate, Zatanna, Jason Blood, etc. Knows them and fears them enough to stay well clear of them.

Pairings: Harry/Any three teen DC heroine but only three

If you do After year 5 use Bloody Brandy's Vegas Marriage challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – Hogwarts Express

After spending two days in St. Mungos Harry returned home, his Uncle introduced him to the world of Shinobi training, which meant first cardio lots of cardio. Thankfully it was something he was familiar with, basically he ran around the exterior fence of his family home which the circumference was roughly the size of a football field and parking lot like the one in Manchester. But to soften the work Naruto brought in a radio that blasted out various pieces of 80's movie soundtracks, like Rocky, Transformer's (1985), Top Gun, and Bloodsport which made the training feel more like an 80's montage than an actual training session. By end of the third day he began doing some preliminary katas the workout left him exhausted but feeling great, the bonding process had begun when he first met his relatives by the end of his third day of training with his Uncle he felt it was complete. Because when he wasn't training in cardio and katas with his Uncle, his Aunt was teaching him and asking him about his day to day life that didn't involve Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley, which unfortunately was very limited since they treated like a house elf. He did give some promising stories of school that didn't involve Dudley's bullying, teachers he admired and what subjects interested him. Sakura in exchanged told him stories of her growing up, both the good and the bad, her time before the war and after.

"So you and Uncle Naruto had pretty bad lives growing up, bullies for you, the entire village hating Uncle Naruto for something he had no control over," Harry stated aloud.

"Yes, myself included only for different reasons, petty childish reasons sure but still," Sakura explained her faced strained. "I'm probably going to be rest of my unnaturally long life making it up to your Uncle , but he more than deserves it, the same can be said for you Harry. It was almost like this Dumbledore is trying to weaponized you, only being far more subtle about it."

"Like that old Hokage you mentioned at Saint Mungos?" Harry asked.

"Yes, while Hiruzen Sarutobi came off as the loving old grandfather type he manipulated the situation. He tried weaponized your Uncle only at one point it got out of control," Sakura glared at the coffee table remembering reading the third's notes he left for his successor. How the old man willing let people beat on or verbally abuse Naruto to enhance the jinchuuriki's isolation. Making sure to put ANBU in charge of Naruto's care during the day that would guarantee he be attacked while keeping those loyal to Naruto's parents on call at night to allow the boy some measure of peace to sleep. This cycle continued for three years until Mikoto Uchiha found out and through her weight into the Mothers of Konoha board, demanding they help put a stop to her Godson's abuse. Sarutobi apparently had 'no knowledge' that the Uchiha Matriarch had been named Naruto's godmother. Even though the woman had been making an almost daily rant at the elders that she be given her godparenting rights, this was resolutely refused using a viable excuse. At any rate Mikoto championed her late friend's son which got Tsume Inuzuka, Yoshino Nara, Lyes Yamanaka, Himiko Hyuga, and Shina Aburame whipped into a fury demanding all the attacks stop on Naruto or they would bring the full weight of their clans on the civilians and openly reveal Naruto's parentage.

Seeing this would give fuel to Fugaku's reasons to start coup de tat sooner Sarutobi backed off reorganized the line-up mixing in Minato and Kushina loyalists in all hours of the day. The affect was seen almost instantly as Naruto quickly bonded Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame, Teuchi being a former teammate's of Minato. It was the incident over Naruto's safety and sanity that pretty much doomed Mikoto however when Uchiha Massacre was enacted Sarutobi wanted to make sure Mikoto was killed.

When Tsunade read this part in those notes when she became Hokage she was furious, demanded the surviving elders explain themselves. They didn't they simply stated it was for the greater good for the village. Needless to say Koharu, Homaru, and Danzo spent the weekend in the ICU for multiple stress fractures without painkillers to dull the pain, and shook particular glee when she reset the bones without the aid of Novocain. She then began setting policies while the three were laid up that would prevent such thing that happened to Naruto to never be repeated again.

"So did you help Grandma Tsunade with the bone resetting?" Harry asked an evil but mischievous grin on his face.

Sakura gleefully returned the grin, "Yes however at the time she told me that they responsible for making Naruto's life miserable. At the time I didn't know how bad Naruto's life had been growing up, I was given a sugar coated version of it on a mission when we were around your age. Still telling me at the time someone was responsible for Naruto's pain was enough to bring out my vindictive side especially at that time, I was told about Naruto's Jinchuuriki status a week before and realized why everyone treated him like the plague. Let's just say people knew to stay 100 feet from me and keep their mouths shut."

Harry's eyes widen slightly, "You cared about him that far back then why didn't you say anything?"

"Call it being a stupid teenager, even though Sasuke was gone I was still pining for him, didn't come to realize how wrong he was for me until way later," Sakura looked down at her swollen belly. "I'm with my true love now and that all that matters to me. Remember Harry sometimes it's not always the first impressions that make the grade, sometimes it's the long lasting impressions."

Harry nods looking down at Sakura's swollen belly, "Have you thought of names yet?"

Sakura smiled, "at first I thought I was having a boy and a girl, recently rescanned them both are girls guess one of them is shy," she felt a kick. "So basically I have one whose going to be like her father growing up all wild, unpredictable, and loud, while one's going to be like me before I met Ino, soft, shy, and quiet. Anyway Naruto and I had several girl names, my favorite was Serada and Mei, Naruto's was Kushina after his mother and Keiko after a girl who helped him in the orphanage before he was kicked out, so we reached kind of a compromise. The first one born is Serada and the second born will be Keiko any girls we have in the future will get other two names."

"Brilliant," Harry smiled. "Can't wait to actually meet them, but I'll probably have to wait till the Christmas holidays."

"I'm sure we can arrange something with your school so you can meet them earlier I probably won't have them till early October, maybe first or second week," Sakura sat back wincing lightly. "One part of me is looking forward to it and the rest of me is not looking forward to the pain associated with childbirth."

"How bad is it?" the boy asked.

"A female American comedian described it best, childbirth is like taking your bottom lip and trying to pull it over your head," Sakura chuckled softly. "Seems highly appropriate for that scenario, a dear friend of mine had a child the year her husband stepped down from the Hokage chair. She was exhausted for nearly a month afterward."

Harry shuddered slightly he had been beaten down by Dudley and his goon squad several times but the amount of pain his aunt just described made any beat downs seem petty. "How do you think Uncle Naruto will react?"

"Knowing your Uncle he'll try desperately to find anything as easy for me as possible. He hates to see anyone in pain. But if I'm in pain, let's just say your Uncle takes his vows very seriously, especially the part that states to keep me happy for the rest of his days," Sakura shook her head a tear streamed down her cheek. "Harry if you find a girl or girls that spark your fancy do not give up on them ever."

Harry blanched, "G-Girls!"

Sakura shrugged, "Yes, according to your accounts manager you're the Heir apparent of three Ancient and Noble houses, Potter, Perevell, and Black, I could even add Haruno Clan to that mix making heir to four family lines. In our village its normal to place dying clans in the Clan Restoration Act, Naruto at one point was almost put under it, until he found a few clan members for both sides of his family in various other villages, the Namikaze family had off shoots in Suna, Iwa, and Kumo, thankfully the Uzumaki clan has at least three viable people left, to maintain that line Naruto, his cousin, and his fourth cousin was born shortly after the war ended, Naruto was even named the boy's godfather." The rosette haired woman paused pouring some more tea for her and Harry. Taking a sip and sighing. "However, the Haruno clan is down to just your grandparents, me, and you. Your father's house is down to you, the Perevell house your father's family off shoot is all but extinct, while the Black family has some heirs outside of you one isn't viable."

The boy almost groaned thinking about it, he hadn't thought about it when Radnok told him he was the heir to three family houses. "I wonder how awkward that conversation was with mum when she found out her husband was the heir to two family houses."

"If she was anything like me, death threats were probably involved," Sakura giggled. "I don't like sharing and I certainly wasn't going to share my husband. Just glad Naruto fell into a lot of loop holes, Sasuke had already resigned to the fact even after I told him repeatedly I wouldn't share, that was one of the major reasons for our break up outside the long lonely hours. I wanted my husband to be mine exclusively and I wanted there longer than a day, also wanted affection damn it," Sakura's eyes flashed bitterly thinking about Sasuke.

"Sorry Aunt Sakura," Harry stated timidly.

"Ah don't worry bout it kiddo, she's always like that when she thinks about the teme," Naruto stated walking in diving into the fridge.

"I wasn't going to share him with anyone, just like I'm not sharing you with anyone, certainly not Princess Wallflower," Sakura growled.

"Let me guess Hinata sent another letter this morning, trying to strike up the CRA with you again," the whisker marked Jinchuuriki stated matter of factly.

"It's been ten years Naruto she needs to get over it and quit trying to butt into our marriage. She screwed up and she knows it, now she's trying to weasel back in through back room politics," Sakura stated haughtily.

"I sealed up those loops holes Sakura-chan she's just going to have to accept it, which I'm glad you're reading those letters and not me, probably pulls both the confessions on me," Naruto replied wincing at her glare.

"I was an idiot then but not a complete idiot, when I said I loved you I meant it," the rosette haired then looked guilty. "Just wished I wasn't so conflicted back then."

Naruto gently patting her hand, "Bad boys are universally accepted pass time of girls fantasy's, wanting to change them. Sometimes it just doesn't work out, took me a long time to realize some people don't change."

Sakura leaned back sighing, "Still under no circumstances is Hinata getting involved in our marriage, she had her shot and she blew it."

Naruto glanced down at the table. "More like made me miserable, Sasuke left you alone for months on end. Hinata never wanted to do anything for herself, always what I wanted no matter how outrageous." He glanced at Harry. "I tested her a couple of times to see how crazy I can get to see if Hinata would finally tell me off. Once asked her if she wanted to do an entire mission in the nude, during the coldest time of year, in a frozen wasteland to grab flowers for Kakashi-sensei's office. She actually agreed to it, simply because I suggested it!"

"Most people would dream of that kind of devotion, I would think?" Harry asked.

"I'm not most people sure I was starved for attention as a kid and I did a lot of crazy things, but what I suggested was meant to be away for her to tell me no," Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "I broke up with her a minute later, stated until she grew a spine and can tell me off when I being an idiot, we were done."

"Never could?" Harry asked getting a shake of Naruto head in response.

"It was her clan that messed her up, latched onto a weird hero worship for me," Naruto stated with a sigh, then snickered. "I asked your aunt for the same type mission after we started dating," his snicker burst into a chuckle.

"I brained him for even asking for such a thing," the rosette haired woman snorted. "He was practically giddy for three weeks afterward, an unrecorded slew of pranks started happening all over the hidden leaf village."

"I felt vindicated," the whisker marked blonde smiled. "She was my childhood crush since I was six, one day I made three goals, to become respected as a hero to the village, become Hokage, and marry your aunt. I only spoke the first two aloud," Naruto stated noting his nephew and wife were waiting on the third. "If I started ranting that I was going to marry you every second what would you have done?"

Sakura thought about it, according to Naruto his crush started just before she and Ino became friends. "If you started up before I met Ino you probably wouldn't have worked so hard in the later years," she said softly. "I-If you had said something that early complimented my faults like you do now, you'd probably needed a crowbar to pry me off of you back then."

Naruto sighed heavily, "yeah and you'd be bullied ten times worse then you were only adults added into the mix. It was one of the major reasons I kept my mouth shut about that particular dream."

"Seems like our family had a terrible time during the wars," Harry said softly.

"Well it didn't kill us, and the old saying that which doesn't kill us, will make us stronger," Naruto stated. "Things have gotten way better in the last month for you, and the last five years for Sakura and I. All three of us have hit rock bottom so it's onward and upward, believe it!"

Sakura smiled shaking her head, "Five of us, numbskull. You forgot about Serada and Keiko."

Naruto panicked jumping over the table and gently rubbing Sakura's belly, "I'd never forget about my princesses," he leaned down smothering Sakura's belly in kisses, only for one to kick him. Sakura rolled her eyes, while Harry snickered; Naruto simply pouted standing back up crossing his arms over his chest looking dejected.

"Harry goes on the train tomorrow, and after that I'll be checking myself in to St. Mungos until the twins are born," Sakura stated looking at her husband with some sympathy. "Not going to be easy for you living on your own for entire month."

Naruto smiled softly, "I lived alone pretty much for eighteen years Sakura-chan, a month will be a cake walk. Besides I'll probably be too exhausted to care much having to deal with a bunch of morons or snakes in the grass."

XXX

Harry stood quietly next to his Aunt and Uncle as they waited for Amelia to escort them onto the platform. The dark haired boy watched as a group of red-heads pass by the mother of the group damn near shouting the word muggle while doing a passive scan of the platform. Apparently Dumbledore had one of his loyalist families try and coax Harry into his camp. "Well, looks like the old fart isn't taking the hint," Naruto snorted softly.

"Harry, if that old fool so much as asks you to his office for anything no matter how small you tell your head of house then owl your Uncle immediately," Sakura's eyes glinted dangerously watching the red heads disappear. Only for two more, more welcomed red-heads appeared. Amelia walked up dressed in a rather elegant business suit, her hair tied back in a loose ponytail rather than a tight bun making her look years younger. Next to her was her niece Susan who looked star struck finally meeting Harry.

"Not polite to stare Suzy," Amelia admonished gently.

"O-Oh, sorry," Susan stated her cheeks flaring with a blush. Harry chuckled slightly, getting a his hair ruffled by his uncle.

"Getting a bit use to it, met Daphne Greengrass after I had that Horcrux removed seemed nice. Pointed out lots of other kids wrote to me. Even sent a list of people who did write so I could send apologies for not replying," Harry explained.

"Aye, tried to pin the whole issue on Dumbledore but he called in his few favors to sweep it under the rug," Amelia stated grimly. "Between him and Malfoy undermining my work I'm lucky I can make anything stick longer than five minutes."

"Well after today those two clowns will have someone else to worry about. Especially when I bring evidence forward that will pretty much smear the Pureblood regime with enough gunk they'll need at least until late February. Starting with the fact Harry's mother had been born pureblood," Naruto smirked. "Then I'll bring up the Dursley's treatment of Harry, finally Sirius's lack of a trial."

"Not going make yourself very popular Naruto," Sakura replied.

"It ain't about popularity, our nephew was treated worse than a slave for ten years, and the wizardry world didn't bother to check on him or look for better alternates. So yeah their asses will be grass and I be the lawnmower," the whisker marked blonde.

" _ **I second that notion**_ ," Kurama brought himself into the mix waking up from his nap.

" _Pompous arrogant fools need to be destroyed,_ " the rabbit goddess added her two cents

Naruto chuckled slightly; Sakura had heard Naruto's two tenants through her mental link shaking her head. "Anyway, let's get these two on the train then ask you Amelia to join me and Sakura-chan for some lunch before I take her over to St. Mungos."

Amelia blushed slightly, "I humbly accept your offer."

Sakura pinched Naruto in the arm, "Not sharing remember," she hissed through her teeth.

Naruto blinked looking at her clueless causing her to sigh, "What ya mean Sakura-chan?"

The rosette haired woman blushed slightly before waving him off embarrassed, "nothing sorry just tired."

After a few awkward moments the group of five went through onto the platform, Naruto helped load up Harry and Susan's. Sakura gave Harry a last hug before he and Susan climbed into the train, as the train pulled out of the station Harry waved at his family a small sad smile was on his face.

XXX

Harry took a few deep cleansing breaths before walking down the hall glancing into various compartments looking for a certain blonde haired girl. He spotted her three compartments down, sitting with an equally pretty midnight haired girl with bright blue eyes, chatting away. "You going to find Hannah, Suzy?"

"Oh yes," Susan smiled nervously.

"Well, when you find her your welcome to join me, I'm going to be meeting a friend I made when I was in St. Mungo's," Harry opened said compartment. Susan saw the two girls inside and gave a brief giggle.

"Something tells me you prefer the company of girls," Susan giggled again.

"Why not, I've met two girls and three women since coming to the Wizarding world and all five are brilliant," Harry winked at her, causing the red head to blush slightly. Walking into the compartment both girls inside looked up questionably before the blonde broke into a megawatt smile.

"Harry!" Daphne stood up and lunged at the boy wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him into a friendly hug. "As promised saved you a place."

"Thank you, would have been in sooner but had to dodge some old coot lackeys," Harry sighed returning the hug. "I don't know if you know Susan Bones."

"No, but I've met her Aunt on several occasions since they both work in the Wizengamot, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Susan," Daphne stated another warm smile presented.

Susan gave a simple nod not sure how to really respond at the moment, she turned to Harry, "I'll go look for Hannah, be right back," Harry nodded turning and going to sit across from the dark haired girl. Susan waved off the other two before walking away.

"Well she's been taught well by her aunt," the dark haired girl replied. "Not sure about us, so she's friendly but not giving anything away."

Daphne shrugged, "It's caution she's the heiress presumptive of her family's house, she'd have to provide two viable heirs when she marries, one for her husband's house and one for her own."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I'm kind of stuck in that myself only I got to provide four maybe five heirs."

Daphne's eyes widen, "Wow really."

The dark haired boy sat back nodding, "House Potter, Perevell, Black, and Clan Haruno, maybe Clan Uzumaki. My uncle said there were a few Uzumaki clan members scattered throughout the Elemental Nations so maybe not his clan."

"Wait a minute House Black, how can you be heir of that House?" the dark haired girl asked.

"My grandmother and my godfather apparently, he wasn't removed by his father as heir apparent of his house," Harry explained. "Plus his questionable incarceration in Azkaban he might be found innocent of the charge by Halloween, at least that's what Uncle Naruto and Aunt Amelia are going to trying to do."

The dark haired girl's eyes widen a second before she started to look thoughtful, "I see," she shook her head giving a warm smirk, "Tracy Davis at your pleasure," the girl winked.

" _Tracy!_ " Daphne gasped.

"What he has possibly five houses he needs to fill up with a wife, just trying to put my name in the hat," Tracy stated with a shrug.

"Can't just have one wife and have five kids can I?" Harry asked.

"Magical children are far more stressful on a woman than muggle children," Daphne explained. "Maximum most witches have are three, the only one I know in recent memory that's had more than three children has been Molly Weasely nee Prewitt and I'm sure she went to Dumbledore for help in that regard, his knowledge in alchemy is unmatched I think the only one who is better is Nicholas Flamel and Edward Elric."

"Edward Elric?" Harry asked.

"German alchemist helped Dumbledore stop Grindelwald and the one known as the Father during World War II, though Dumbledore got the full credit, because something strange happened to Elric after the war," Daphne further explained.

"Well my Aunt and Uncle practically ordered me to stay well clear of Dumbledore during my time at Hogwarts. They suspect he wants to turn me into a weapon of some kind, probably to face Voldemort," Harry sighed.

Both girls shuddered at the name, "Wow Harry your pretty brave to say his name so casually," Tracy said admiration in her voice.

"Not even his real name, it's an anagram for Tom Marvolo Riddle, he's a half blood," Harry stated.

"A half-blood!" Tracy's eyes widen. "And the pure-blood bigots follow him, why?"

"They fear him, pure and simple. It's kind of funny, Riddle attacked my family because he thought he was attacking another half-blood like himself, turns out he attacked a pure-blood family," Harry snickered. "I'm pretty sure where ever he is right now he's seething at this, his whole blood purity nonsense that got him his followers his now on further shaky ground, even if he finds some way to come back his death munchers aren't going to be so keen to rejoin him, mostly because of political backwash. You don't kill one pure blood family and torture another into insanity without a hidden agenda."

"Hmm," was the only reply.

Author's Note: not much to really say will start working on chapter 14 for Super Saiyan Naruto later on today.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - Sorting

Sakura Uzumaki waddled quietly through the corridors of St. Mungos heading toward the permanent damage spell ward. Her target was the Longbottom couple, she had a hunch what happened after the prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse. If she was proven correct she knew she would need to bring Ino in to help her. She found the Longbottom's in their room wandering about eyes vacant to the world, the only other person present in the room, was an elderly lady watching the male Longbottom wander around with so much grief in her eyes. Sakura pulled the chart from the wall and examined the brief report given by their original healer way back in 1981, "no progression made, provide food and cleaning when needed. Given up before even trying what moron did that?" She flipped through the reports to get the name of the healer, "hmm, healer Nott," the rosette haired woman scowled slightly. "Of course."

"Excuse me but who are you?" the elderly woman spoke up.

Sakura looked up from the chart before extending her hand in greeting, "My name is Sakura Uzumaki, I've just taken over the Head Healer position for St. Mungos, please to meet you Ms..?"

"Augusta Longbottom," the elderly woman stated glancing over at the man bumping into a far corner of the room, taking a deep sigh. "Frank is my son."

"My condolences Mrs. Longbottom hopefully, with time and patience I can bring them out of this state, with a little help of course," Sakura stated. "Who in their brilliance let the wife of a known Death eater look after your son and his wife?"

Augusta head shot up and her eyes narrowed, "Who indeed, I was not aware of such a thing. Most appointments to high profile clientele is left to the Head of St. Mungos, if there isn't one it falls to the Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "why the Undersecretary, he or she wouldn't know a thing about medicine, if anything it should fall into a consensus of the available healers who would be willing to give care to the afflicted patient."

"It was made during the height of Voldemort's first rise to power, during all the backpedaling after the war it must have been overlooked," Augusta stated.

"Who was the Undersecretary back then?" Sakura asked.

"Fudge actually," the Longbottom elder frowned grimly. "He must have been bribed by Malfoy to have Alexia Nott as my Son and Alice's healer to keep them out of the way."

"Right," Sakura slapped the folder closed and used a small fire jutsu to burn it to ash. "I'll have Mrs. Nott brought before the performance review board by the end of the week, any child with minor first aide training could help your son and daughter-in-law given enough time," she paused walking up to Alice, the woman's drawn face watching the woman's reaction as she lightly touch her arm. Seeing a visible wince indicated there had been no treatment done for the Cruiciatus curse after effects. "If I wasn't so pregnant right now I could do this on my own, but my chakra stores are currently being used elsewhere," she patted her belly.

For her part Augusta had to smile somewhat, "I can sympathize what you are going through dear, judging by the size you are having twins."

"Twin girls, Serada Neju and Keiko Kushina Uzumaki, one named after my grandmother and one name after a friend my husband had in the orphanage as well as in honor of his mother," the rosette haired woman gently rubbed her belly.

"Kushina Uzumaki," Augusta frowned slightly. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"The Red Hot Habanero of Death, wife of the Fourth Hokage, mother to Naruto Uzumaki the Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, my loving husband," Sakura smiled warmly.

Augusta gaped at the woman for a second, "Your Sakura Haruno, apprentice of Tsunade Senju, one of the three people who ended the 4th Great Shinobi War."

"I've been getting that reaction a lot since coming to England," Sakura giggled slightly. "I guess war heroes are a big thing here."

"Yes," the elderly Longbottom chuckled slightly, sitting back down. "Then I have full confidence in my son's care."

XXX

Harry grumbled as he set forward, stretching, looking around, he spotted Tracy and Hannah trying their hardest not to giggle at him. This prompted him to take in his immediate surroundings, looking to his left he spotted long strawberry blonde hair and to his right long platinum blonde hair. Blushing slightly as Susan and Daphne seemed to snuggle in closer since he shifted. Both looked highly content in their sleep, "So, um, when did we nod off?"

"Roughly after the trolley lady came by, thank you for the snacks by the way," Tracy stated as mischief slowly made its way into her hazel eyes. "So looks like we have Lady Potter and Lady Black in front of us, so who's going to be Lady Haruno and Lady Perevell?"

Harry thought a moment, "Actually it would be Lady Haruno and Lady Potter, Sirius is still fairly young. And Perevell has long since been absorbed into the Potter's," Harry explained before blushing slightly feeling Daphne's hand snake in and interlock her fingers with his, sighing a bit in her sleep. "Is she always like this?"

Tracy shook her head smirking slightly, "nope only time she is this off guard is around her dad," she looked out the window briefly. "We'll need to wake them up, getting close to Hogwarts." Hannah and Tracy sat on either side of their respective friend and gently shook them awake.

Daphne was the first yawning prettily before glancing to her right seeing Harry in close proximity, instead of jumping or getting embarrassed the blonde girl smiled shyly. "Um, sorry for using you as a pillow Harry."

"It's okay, probably was like me last night too excited to sleep," Harry reasoned.

XXX

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly in his office, far more subdued than he usually was at the start of a new school term. The last month had not been kind to him, first had been unfortunate discovery of the Defense Against the Dark Arts position had been cursed subsequently tied to the wards of the school, he had to give Tom credit on that. The only way to end the curse was to kill the one who casted the curse or said person reversed it; as such the class couldn't hold the teaching position outside a year perhaps two. He just hoped none of the teachers applying for the position would be hurt.

While that bit of new was unfortunate, the next bit left the headmaster sucking a particularly nasty lemon drop. Lily Ann Potter nee Evans had been adopted; he suspected this years ago but never went about finding it out if it was true. Now however it came back to bite him in the arse. Not only had Lily been adopted but her biological family still existed and was in the 1% percentile of parents who had regretted placing the child up. He had long ago filed adopted children into three categories, _**Wanted but unable to care for**_ , _**Unwanted (via a rape child or accident)**_ , _**Death Orphan (One or both parent dead and no next of kin)**_ , out of the three, two of these were cruel in the worse of ways. However this brought to light information he hadn't possessed and he was unable to control the situation which now was spinning away from him. Lily Potter's biological family had been reached via the goblins, as well as a slew of magical guardians. But what made the elderly man extremely nervous was the name of the boy's biological family, the Haruno Clan, more accurately put Lily's baby sister, Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno. That name sent shivers down the old man's spine, one of the Fourth Shinobi War's heroes, a world renowned healer, and the wife of one of the most powerful men in the magical world, while Voldemort feared Dumbledore, the old man knew his former student was absolutely terrified of Naruto Uzumaki. With just reason of course, Naruto Uzumaki alongside Sasuke Uchiha had sealed a demi-goddess into him, officially ending the war.

But that was not what worried the old man, no it was the fact that Naruto had removed the horcrux from young Harry's scar, as such rendered most of the prophecy inert. The boy no longer needed to die to save Magical Britain, so Dumbledore found himself backpedaling thinking of ways to fulfill the prophecy while adjusting to suit the needs of the many, while maintaining the needs of the few and the one.

Sighing rubbing the bridge of his nose, everything had been tossed upside down, "Severus, have the darker families discovered Harry's change of fortune?"

XXX

The man in question stood not far off thinking deeply about his relationship with the late Lily Potter, and how many times he missed the signs his longtime friend had been adopted, he met both of the Evan's parents on numerous occasions and found it odd that Lily had none of their features. Looking up from his musings to address the headmaster, "None, I suspect Madam Bones and Lord Naruto may spring this on the Wizengamot, at tomorrow's session."

Dumbledore nodded, "finding out Lily was in fact, pureblood will send people like Lucius Malfoy and Theodore Nott Sr. reeling for a few months at least, trying to confirm or deny it."

"While letting Lord Naruto pretty much run rough shod over every law that the dark factions are trying to put in place," Severus explained.

"Things will get increasingly difficult to figure out in the months and years to come, my friend. Naruto Uzumaki was given a significant title before becoming Seventh Hokage, he was called the Number one, unpredictable knucklehead ninja, a title he wears with pride," Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "And was a far more notorious prankster than James and his friends."

Severus scowled slightly at the reference but deep down he feared for his job and life these next six to seven years. Not because of Naruto Uzumaki, but if his wife was anything like her elder sister than she had a significant temper to fear. "I must get started on my curriculum Headmaster."

"I understand Severus, thank you," Albus held up his potion, a strange brown potion that he used to hold off his ailments. Keeping his memory sharp and his bones limber, sadly the potions regime only added a few more years to his life, he figured six to seven years and the potions would be pointless. His age was catching up to him.

XXX

Sakura smirked slightly watching her longtime friend and rival pop into being from a reverse summons, via the slug contract. The blonde haired woman grimaced at the disorientation glancing at the rosette haired woman. "I've always hated that, forehead."

"Sorry it was the only way to get you here as rapidly as needed, pig," the two stared at each other a moment before giggling like crazy pulling each other into a friendly hug. "It's good to see you, Ino."

"Sorry that I was on mission when you found out about your sister," Ino responded sadly. "Must have bittersweet."

Sakura nodded waddling over to her office desk, and began glaring at the chair causing the blonde woman start giggling again, "What?!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's just you've been doing that a lot," Ino smile still affixed to her face as she helped her pregnant friend sit down.

"You try to sit down when you have something the size of medicine ball strapped to your belly. I'm constantly afraid if I just plop down I'll break the chair," Sakura stated leaning back just slightly for comfort.

Ino looked at her with some form of envy, "You and Naruto are the first of the rookie nine to get married, and have kids. I mean you have Sai and I, Shikamaru and Temari, Choji and Karui," Ino paused wincing slightly, "Sasuke and Karin, Lee and Tenten which I never saw coming, Kiba and Samui, because who knew she had a thing for horn dogs. Shino and Suzembachi which is great by the way, I mean the only one who hasn't married is Hinata."

Sakura snorted in disgust, "that's only because she's holding out hope I'll buckle under pressure and let her in. She had her shot and she blew it, twice."

Ino held up her hands smiling winsomely, "You're preaching to the converted, billboard brow. But if the loop holes hadn't been sealed and Naruto had to marry another girl who would you pick?"

Sakura frowned slightly before thinking about all the girls Naruto knew both inside and outside the village, "Koyuki, Shion, Kurotochi, Mei, to name a few."

Ino raised an eyebrow, "The fifth Mizukage, really?"

"Regardless of her age she showed Naruto unbelievable kindness when they met, plus I know for a fact she would keep him grounded, same with the other girls I mentioned. He needs to be grounded, while allowed to be free." the rosette paused shuddering slightly. "I had a pretty grim dreams a few years ago, happened when Naruto went with Shikarmaru to hold his wedding in the Hidden Sand, you know the one that descended into a battle with another descendant of the Sage of the Six Paths."

"I've been trying to forget that one thank you, nearly lost my brothers in all but blood there," Ino stated shivering.

Sakura nodded, "Well the night before I had a dream, where I stayed with Sasuke and Naruto stayed with Hinata. In the dream everything looked peaceful on the surface, but I was miserable and the daughter I had I strongly suspected was Karin's, she looked nothing like me, I simply accepted my role in that world, stopped being a medic-nin just a stay at home mom to a girl that wasn't mine, while Naruto buried himself in his work, even though he had a legitimate family, basically leaving Hinata to raise their kids. You know I've never let that goof ball drown himself in work."

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Not the case for the first five years of your guy's marriage, Sakura. Both of you were buried in your work."

Sakura blushed slightly, "Okay, but did we drag kids into the whole mess. For your information no matter how tired we were even after a long day we would spend a few hours before bed talking, cuddling, or making love. We both agreed not have kids until we were stable enough that both of us would be there for our kids."

Ino shrugged looking only mildly annoyed at the comment about making hours worth of love. "You and Naruto made love for hours, I call bullshit."

The rosette haired woman smirked with pride, "My husband is very attentive and loving, he feels it would be an insult if I didn't get off at least ten times before going to sleep."

The blonde haired mindwalker turned her head pouting, "whatever, so why did I come here, certainly not to hear you brag about your husband's performance in the sheets."

Sakura coughed a couple of times, but felt a small bit of pride knowing her sex life was one to be envious of. "I have a couple here that had been tortured and their minds have driven deep into the backs of their minds."

Ino frowned this happened to the occasionally in the Elemental Nations, that's why they had Morino Ibiki, who would try to break their resistance through physiological torture before sending them to Anko for physical torture. "I assume you already healed the physical affects?"

"Yep, but it was tiring, I had to cut myself off until after Serada and Keiko are born," Sakura explained some excitement entering her voice at the end of her sentence.

Ino missed the excitement in the other woman's voice, looking a bit worried for her friend. "Please be careful, Sakura, getting chakra exhaustion isn't going to do you or my goddaughters any favors."

Sakura nodded, "That's why I'm not doing anything doctor related for the next month, I figure first or second week of October and they'll be hear," she said softly rubbing her belly unconditional love in her eyes.

"I take it, Naruto wants carbon copies of you," Ino giggled.

Sakura snorted rolling her eyes, "Yes, and I finally got out of him what he meant after he came back from that three year training trip with Lord Jiraiya."

"You mean the one where he said you hadn't changed at all," Ino snickered at that.

The rosette instead of getting annoyed at her got misty eyed, "He said that I couldn't change perfection. What can a girl say about that?"

Ino scowled slightly, "I now firmly annoyed at that guy, he makes all other guys look sad. I mean he's great in bed, knows what to say to girl to turn into mush, and he's easy on the eyes. If I could go back in time..."

Sakura looked down solemnly, "If I could go back in time I'd murder my younger self and take her place."

Ino looked at her friend uneasily before clearing her throat, "Come on let's get that couple out of the self-hell they're in and you tell me about the nephew you now have."

XXX

"Harry Potter!" the boy who lived looked up, before quietly walking forward to take a seat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the tattered witches hat onto his head.

"Ah, it's been awhile since I've had another Potter in this school," the hat stated.

"Um, my dad right?" Harry asked.

"Indeed Mr. Potter loads of ambition in that young man's head, a great deal of guile, wit, and loyalty, but it was his courage that stood out most of all, he laughed in the face of the Death Eater children. Now let's see where I can place you," the hat explained.

"Might avoid Slytherin or Gryffindor, likely to kill Malfoy or Weasely," Harry thought darkly remembering waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin had met both Ron Weasely and Draco Malfoy, between the lecherous leer directed at Daphne and the hateful slurs from Ron, he was bound and determine to avoid either house he was in. "If you have a prankster streak in your threads I'd put Ron Weasely in Slytherin for a couple of days."

The hat chuckled, "Very tempting Mr. Potter, however that will come when his sorting takes place, right now I must focus on you." The hat drifted into a mumbling focusing on Harry's traits which had been changed somewhat. His thirst to prove himself no longer was a sole ambition in his life, instead he wanted to show his aunt and uncle pride in his accomplishments. "Not a bad mind, a sense of happiness in your new family, a mixture of awe and wonder, as well as discipline and strength. Very difficult to place, you have virtues of all four houses, any suggestions Mister Potter?"

"If I had to choose I'd pick Ravenclaw, this way I don't alienate any other of the houses if I wanted friends in say Slytherin and Gryffindor," Harry stated.

"Good choice and I wish many had your insight, then may it be, RAVENCLAW!"

Author's Note: Finally managed to pull time out of my ass to finish this chapter, my physical limitations have been increasing as such I'm probably only going to be dealing with one fic at a time as it is hard to sit an type for any longer than an hour a day. As such I picked this fic to continue through. At any rate many of the fics I've been reading are turning out slower chapters you can see the ones I've been reading among the top five on my favorites list.


End file.
